My Favourite Murderer
by Shui-chan
Summary: Siglo XIX en Londres. Un famoso detective, aburrido de tanto criminal barato, es desafiado a resolver el Crimen Perfecto. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando la rivalidad con el asesino sobrepase los límites de lo racional? /UCHIHACEST/AU/


**¿Qué tal, mis amadísimos lectores?**

**Hoy les traigo una propuesta distinta, que se sale bastante del género en el cual suelo encuadrar mis fics para adentrarme un poco más en mi estilo cuando escribo historias propias.**

**Este fic transcurre en un AU donde nuestros amados hermanos Uchiha son un detective y un criminal.**

**Como apreciarán pronto, los personajes están inspirados en los libros de Conan Doyle (creador del archi conocido Sherlock Holmes).**

**Esta será una especie de prólogo o introducción a la historia principal. Seguramente la divida en capítulos cortos, a fin de actualizar con mayor asiduidad.**

**Ahora sí, no más preámbulos.**

**¡Disfruten!**

O

_Finales del siglo XIX, pleno invierno en Londres._

—no estoy interesado.

—¿en la cena?

—son sólo unas horas.

—¿te refieres al teatro?

—por supuesto que no. Estoy hablando del caso.

—oh, veo —se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos hasta la ventana. Nevaba. Siempre nieva en Londres —¿aún tienes aquello en mente?

—la cena estará bien.

—¿entonces sí hablas de la cena? —miró confundido.

—desde luego. Ella irá.

—¿cómo lo sabes? —tomó su abrigo.

—no debe hacérsenos tarde —tomó su abrigo también, corriendo unos pasos para alcanzarlo —la puntualidad es un don, un don muy preciado, mi querido Naruto. Le permite a uno irse temprano. O a tiempo, en este caso —y diciendo esto, tomaron el primer coche.

El en demasía lujoso lugar se presentaba suntuoso en plena avenida. Un lugar poco frecuentado por el detective, quien prefería algún sillón en una habitación oscura donde pudiera elucubrar macabras disquisiciones sobre cuanto caso inundara el diario. Sí, ese era su nuevo pasatiempo.

—mira nada más. Allí está —dijo indicando una mesa —¿o no dije yo que estaría?

—¿Sakura-san? — preguntó ingenuo Naruto.

—así es ¿quién más? —miró un poco a su alrededor —Naruto-kun, ve y elige alguna mesa, pide lo que más te plazca y espérame allí. En unos minutos estaré contigo.

—¿debo pedir algo? ¿tiene que ver con tu plan? —Naruto sabía mejor que nadie que su amigo siempre confeccionaba planes complicados con muchos elementos, que de suerte a veces lo incluían.

—oh, no, simplemente no deseo esperar la comida —y ante esas palabras, y desilusionando a Naruto, fue directo hacia la mesa donde Sakura se hallaba.

—Sakura-san —dijo, tomando una de las sillas libres.

—oh, tú —dijo, un tanto confundida, un tanto fastidiada —¿has pensado, pues, en el caso que te he presentado?

—desde luego ¿no va a presentarme a sus amigas, entonces? —Sakura miró con desconfianza.

—Ino y Hinata —señaló —son mis compañeras en el club, sabrás.

—Sakura-san, Hinata-san y yo brindamos las mejores fiestas —dijo Ino, impactada ante el misterioso y seductor andar del detective —¿ha asistido alguna vez? No lo creo, lo recordaría —se dijo a sí misma.

—no, en realidad detesto los eventos masivos —confesó.

—el señor —remarcó —no es muy dado para las relaciones sociales, querida Ino, él es un detective.

—¿un detective?

—detective asesor, así es —aclaró.

—¿y es usted bueno? —preguntó, a forma de burla, Ino.

—el mejor —respondió.

—¿y qué clase de cosas averigua?

—lo que sea requerido por mi cliente. Y más.

—¿oh, sí? —preguntó con desconfianza —¿entonces usted sabe todo de todos sin siquiera preguntarles? Como en los libros, diría —continuó burlándose.

—como en los libros —afirmó.

—ya veo, entonces cuénteme de Hinata-san —señaló Ino. Sakura bufó, ella ya conocía al detective más que bien, y sus 'lecturas' nunca terminaban en algo más que un conflicto.

—trabaja con libros. Seguramente bibliotecaria —miró sus manos —le gusta la sección de historia antigua. Comenzó a trabajar hace poco, y también descubrió su afición al mismo tiempo. Pasa todo el día trabajando y muy poco en su hogar —miró sus ropas —está viviendo con alguien. Usted está enamorada de esa persona —todas miraron hacia otro lado. Los ojos de Hinata se pusieron vidriosos —pero esa persona parece no corresponderle —Sakura quiso callarlo, pero fue tarde —¿es esa persona un familiar? —Hinata se levantó abruptamente, yéndose.

—te felicito, lo has hecho otra vez —bufó Sakura —¿es que no puedes callarte?

—detesto ser desafiado, Sakura-san. Y su buena amiga insistió.

—bravo, bravo —rió Ino —y ahora díganos ¿cómo ha sabido estas cosas?

—sus manos están secas, tienen dejos de tinta.

—podría ser escritora —acotó.

—de ninguna forma. Tiene tinta en todos los dedos, si fuese escritora sólo tendría en tres. Sé que le gusta la parte de historia antigua pues sus dedos están amarilleados como los libros que lee. Sé que trabaja hace poco pues sus ojos están llenos de ojeras y sensibles a la luz, por lo que aún no se ha acostumbrado. De la misma forma, devora los libros que descubrió por primera vez.

—¿y lo de su hogar? ¿lo del enamoramiento? —preguntó intrigada Ino.

—muy sencillo: pasa poco tiempo pues se nota en sus ropas que están poco cuidadas, en algunos sitios manchadas. Una señora de su casa se pasa el día cuidando sus vestidos de fiesta. Lo del enamoramiento fue más fácil aún; todas las mujeres de su edad tienen alguien amado, y si no son correspondidas huyen. Primero noté que traía paraguas, a pesar de ser un día perfectamente despejado. Solamente traería paraguas una persona que sabe que hará buen clima si se le es recomendado usarlo ¿y quién recomendaría usar paraguas viendo que está despejado? Una persona que cuida de más a otra ¿y quién haría eso más que un enamorado? Un familiar. Ella lo trajo pues cualquier cosa que él diga estará bien.

—bravo —repitió Ino —¿y yo? ¿podrá decirme algo de mí?

—¿le digo de todos los hombres…?

—¡ya basta! —casi gritó Sakura, interrumpiendo —no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero si has venido a mortificarme, ya lo has conseguido.

—dígame porqué es tan importante este caso.

—lo es.

—nunca ofreció pagarme.

—necesitas el dinero.

—no es suficiente —Sakura sonrió.

—quiero que aceptes el caso, pues en todos lados ya están diciendo que es el crimen perfecto.

—no existe tal cosa.

—¿cómo lo sabes?

—existo yo para resolverlos —Sakura rió de buena gana.

—deseo que aceptes el caso pues deseo que no puedas resolverlo. Pagaría para verte fracasando.

—en ese caso no podré hacer más que aceptarlo.

—qué alegría, entonces.

—la mitad por adelantado, mañana.

—desde luego.

—nos veremos entonces, Sakura-san.

—hasta luego, Sasuke-san.

O

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Pues yo he quedado muy conforme. Espero no salirme de estilo en ningún momento, y poder llevar la relación entre estos dos como se lo merecen.**

**Oh, espero estar a la altura de su intelecto al tramar el crimen perfecto.**

**Aún no sé si, de alguna forma, hacer que Itachi y Sasuke sean hermanos, o simplemente obviar ese hecho ¿ustedes qué creen?**

**Como siempre, estaré esperando sus críticas y sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
